The invention relates to a spreader and in particular, a spreader for lifting freight containers.
Conventionally, freight containers are lifted by engaging a lifting device known as a spreader to the top of the container. The spreader is connected to a crane by a lifting cable so that the crane can lift or lower the spreader. Spreaders are generally comprised of a metal frame having four pickup elements, commonly known as twistlocks located at each of the corners of the spreader. The twistlocks are adapted to engage with respective twistlock apertures in the top of the container and are rotated to lock the spreader to the container.
One of the problems with conventional spreaders is that they are often moved is from crane. Hence, it is difficult to maintain accurate historical data for the spreader as this can not be held with the crane as the spreader may be moved from one crane to another crane. Therefore, if a spreader malfunctions, it is generally not possible to get to obtain the historical data for the spreader for diagnostic purposes.